


Beneath the Moon and Sun

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Gencio [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beach Sex, Dragon! Genji, First Meetings, M/M, Sun God! Lúcio, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Genji had fled to the distant sea cave, hiding from the world and the past, not realising that he had lost some part of himself until a Sun God literally fell into his world.
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Series: Gencio [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. In the Light of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShanBlackRX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanBlackRX/gifts).

> Inspired by this [Amazing Gencio art by Shan](https://twitter.com/ShanBlackRX/status/1143606388901457922)

It was warm. The sun had risen to its zenith, and now shining directly through the entrance to the cave that lay facing the sky. Genji loved this time of day, snuffling as he shifted, making himself more comfortable in the hollow he had scraped out in the golden sands that lined the edge of the cave. Sand that was now wonderfully warm from the sun, a balm against his scales, especially the scarred areas that ached even years after the confrontation with his brother. Irritated at the thought for breaking the lazy haze that had settled over him, he flicked his tail, knocking some pebbles and shells into the water that was lapping at the edge of his bed, before settling once more, about to close his eyes and nap when something caught his attention.

At first, he wasn’t sure what it was, pointed ears flicking back and forth, but he couldn’t make out anything beyond the sound of the waves and the distant cries of the seabirds that had finally got used to his presence, although only a few would venture into the cave. So, what was it? Humans again? He growled low in his throat, reluctant to lose yet another sanctuary to them, even as he lifted his nose and scented the air.

_There. _

There was something on the air, but it didn’t help settle his confusion because the scent that tickled at his sensitive nose was like nothing he’d ever smelt before. It certainly wasn’t the stench that he had come to associate with humans, for which he was eternally grateful, even as he tilted his head up to watch the entrance to the cave, trying to place the alluring scent. It reminded him of many things he realised, tail swaying behind him in confusion. There was something about it that called to mind the smell of flowers and trees in full bloom at the height of summer, feeling a tug of nostalgia for a minute as he thought about cherry blossoms swaying in the breeze, softening the stone walls that reared above them. It was also sweet. The nectar of fresh honey, so strong that he could practically taste it, and his forked tongue flicked across his lips as though he expected to find it there.

There was also an earthy element to it, and that last bit had his ears going flat against the side of his head because there was something almost human in it, and he clawed at the sand, torn by uncertainty as his eyes flickered towards the azure waters that offered him shelter. They were so close, it would but the work of a minute to disappear beneath the surface, and yet he hesitated, as intrigued as he was disturbed by the strange scent. He was leaning closer to the water, the hollow slowly disappearing as he dislodged the sand, when there was a sound from above, and he tilted his head up as pebbles and dust rained down on his head, a deeper growl building as he saw the figure in the entrance. They were framed by the sun streaming in behind them, stopping him from getting a clear look at them, but they were smaller than him and humanoid in shape, and he was up and moving towards the water before there was a startled cry from up above.

At first, he thought that it had been his movement that had caused it, but when he glanced up, half-submerged, he realised that the lip of the entrance, worn by the winds and rain over time had given way, sending the intruder tumbling down towards him. He hesitated, torn between helping and letting the threat be dealt with when there was a flash of blinding gold, light streaming from the falling figure before their tumbling form seemed to right itself until it looked as though they were gliding deliberately down the steep walls of the cave. _Not human,_ he thought, ears flicking back and forth, watching with fascination as they landed on the beach in a spray of sand, hearing a muffled yelp from the centre of the cloud that was obscuring the figure from sight.

There was a pause, and then the sound of footsteps moving towards him and Genji shifted uneasily in the water, fascination holding him in place, even as his tail twitched in the water. There was a gracefulness to the movements though, as though the intruder was dancing across the hot sands, rather than sinking into them, and then he saw them, and all thoughts of fleeing faded away.

Genji had seen plenty of humans in his time, more than he should have – which had been one of the reasons he’d had to flee the rest of his clan after he’d been caught spending too much time with the humans, but nothing like this. And even before he saw the orb of blazing white-gold light hovering in front of the…not human’s head, he knew that this person was something more. There was a power to him, an aura that filled the cave, even stretching across the surface of the water and curling around Genji, powerful, but not threatening. Instead, it felt almost like an embrace and Genji rumbled, pushing himself further out of the water so he could get a good luck at them. He – for it was a man, Genji could see that now, slitted eyes trailing appreciatively over the lithe figure, tracing the bright markings that illuminated his skin as though someone had painted him in liquid sunshine. Although if that was sunshine, it was nothing like the blinding smile being directed in his direction, as though it was perfectly normal to stumble into a dragon’s cave without invitation.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” the intruder said, voice soft and utterly devoid of fear. “I didn’t realise anyone lived here, and I wasn’t planning on falling in either…” He was rubbing his head, and for a moment Genji was distracted by the luminous, fire-kissed locks that bobbed with the movement, before he snorted, the action so at odds with the power he could feel from the man as to be ludicrous, slowly drifting back towards the sand.

“Not many people venture out here,” he replied, grimacing at the sound of his voice. It had been a long time since he’d had company, beyond growling at the odd brave bird to come and annoy him, and if the intruder's voice had sounded like molten honey, and dancing waters, then his was the sound of sand against rock.

“Their loss.” The intruder twirled, spreading his arms, the markings on his skin glowing brighter for a moment, casting sunlight on the walls of the cave. “It’s beautiful here,” he added, as though he had nothing to do with how the walls had just come alive, glittering in the light he was giving off, the sea-carved walls layered with sparkling minerals. And it took Genji a moment to realise that he was being watched, making an awkward coughing noise in his throat as he realised that the words hadn’t been entirely about the cave. “I’m Lúcio by the way.”

“Lúcio,” Genji echoed, savouring the name for a moment, unable to remember the last time someone had shared their name with him. Those few people he had encountered since fleeing the clan had usually bolted at the sight of him, never even coming close enough to speak to him, let alone give him their name so readily. It felt precious. A treasure more valuable than anything glittering in the walls of his home, and for the first time in years, he smiled, all sharp teeth, and flickering, forked tongue. “You can call me Genji.” He was always wary of using his name, but he was far enough from home to not fear discovery now, and there was something in the bright smile, and the warm eyes that had lit up at his reply, that meant he couldn’t lie even if he had wanted to. 

“Genji,” Lúcio repeated, mimicking him, even as he stepped forward the bright light dimming a little as he held out a hand. Slowly, some part of him still fearing a trick, Genji pushed himself out of the water and onto the edge of the sand, hesitating for a moment longer before reaching out and pressing his hand against Lúcio ’s. He waited, half expecting Lúcio to pull away once he realised that his hand was dwarfed by Genji’s own, scaled hands, or after seeing the sharp claws that tipped each finger, but instead, Lúcio merely smiled and wrapped their fingers together as though it was the most natural thing in the world. “It is nice to meet you, Genji.”

**

It had taken Genji a couple of visits before he’d realised who or rather what Lúcio was. A God. A Sun God, something right out of the myths and legends that humans shared so fervently amongst themselves, tales that Genji had hunted hungrily in his youth, wanting to learn more about their world. However, none of those stories had mentioned how human the gods could be, or quite how capricious they could be. After that first somewhat tense encounter, and Lúcio ’s unplanned entrance into his life, the Sun God, had somehow managed to become a fixture in his otherwise isolated life. There was no rime or reason to it, as Genji knew that he wasn’t the best company at times, usually when the memories were too close, or his scars ached with renewed fervour, and yet Lúcio kept seeking him out, always bringing the sun and warmth with him.

That was why Genji welcomed him at first, or at least that was what he told himself as he sprawled out on the sands, letting Lúcio run curious fingers over his scaled tail. He was gentle, almost tender his explorations, and wherever he touched warmth blossomed, chasing the ache out of Genji’s scars, more effective than if he’d spent the entire day lounging in the sun. It was bliss, and more than enough to stave off the hesitation that still came from the trace of human scent that lingered around Lúcio, leaving him almost boneless under the ministrations.

During those times Lúcio would either talk to him, telling him stories of the world far from this isolated cave, tales both old and new about things that Genji had never heard of, or had started to forget. Other times he would sing, sometimes in a language that Genji didn’t recognise, other times in English, both were beautiful, and Genji could and would lie there for hours entranced not only by the sound but the expressions on Lúcio ’s face and the feel of his touch. Then there were the times that the Sun God would pester him with questions, about his past, about what had brought him to the cave, and what he did when he wasn’t lounging in the sun – the last asked with a teasing smile, and wiggle of sun-kissed fingers against his scales.

At first, he had been slow to share. Lúcio might not be human, but there was a similarity that brought the memories a little too close to home at times. But it had been a long time, and some part of him was lonelier than he had ever realised on his own, and Lúcio with his soft smile, and his way of looking at Genji, aura curling around them as they spoke that made him feel like they were the only ones in the world. He’d started simply at the beginning, talking about the mountains and the castle, the swaying of cherry blossoms in the air – remembering them as he had the first time, he’d caught Lúcio ’s scent, and for the first-time feeling warmth at those memories. Waking a few days later when Lúcio had next visited, to find a delicate spray of sakura laid beside him, as beautiful and delicate as those in his memory.

Perhaps that had been why he had opened up, moving on to more painful topics. He wasn’t sure, but it was easy, almost worryingly so to talk to the Sun God who would never push him for more, giving him time to gather himself when he needed them, and distracting him with gentle touches and displays of light that turned this cave that had been nothing but a hideout into something warmer and safer. Lúcio was the first to understand the scars that traced his scales, to hear the pain in his voice as he spoke of his home, of his family, his brother. He was the first to apologise for what had happened, as though he had any part in it, and to look at Genji in the same way he had before, all warm gaze and sunny smiles, and something had healed in the dragon at that moment. Something he hadn’t even realised was broken, and it was in that moment, that the curiosity that had stopped him protesting whenever Lúcio had decided to drop in whenever he felt like, and for the first time he had pressed into Lúcio ’s touch, seeking it without restraint with a soft murmured.

“Thank you.”

****

“Is there any way to dim that?” Genji asked, rolling onto his back and looking up at Lúcio. It had been weeks since he’d had that moment of healing, and he’d been trying to work out what he could give a God in return, and it had been a couple of nights before when he’d been hunting late at night that inspiration had hit.

“This?” Lúcio reached up, fingers ghosting over the glowing orb that followed wherever he went. “Is it too much?” He asked, suddenly worried and Genji huffed a laugh, before reaching up and grasping the hand.

“Never.” He promised. “But there is something I want to show you tonight, and…” Lúcio was staring at their linked hands, a soft smile playing around his lips, and then he met Genji’s gaze before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It took a few minutes, the markings on his skin dimming first before the orb seemed to shrink and dim until it was no bigger than the smallest shells littering the beach.

“I can’t hold it for too long,” Lúcio said, opening his eyes and Genji could already feel the swell in his aura, the sunlight needing somewhere to go. “But is this enough?”

“Yes.”

There was something in Lúcio ’s eyes, a plea, a question and Genji pushed himself up, still holding the Sun God’s hand and using it to pull Lúcio in close. “It’s more than enough,” he murmured, moving slow enough to give Lúcio chance to escape if he wanted, but instead blazing lips met his halfway. It started chaste, more so that he could ever have expected from the exuberant God, but it shifted and changed, deep and slow. Lúcio pressing into him, fire trailing across Genji’s skin and scales and Lúcio tugged him closer, licking into his lips, tasting him, unfazed by the sharp teeth. In the end, it was Genji who pulled back first, but he didn’t go far, instead resting his forehead against Lúcio ’s humming, as warm hands brushed his ears before moving to bury themselves in his mane, holding him there for a moment longer.

“I’m looking forward to tonight,” Lúcio murmured, kissing him lightly before releasing him and grinning, as the orb regained its previous light before he turned and bounded up the side of the cave walls, but not before Genji caught the way he touched his lips with a soft, wondering smile.


	2. And in the Dark of the Night

The sun had long since set behind the distant horizon, the moon and stars bright in the thankfully clear sky, giving the cave an almost eerie light and Genji was nervous. He had been unable to settle all afternoon, leaving deep furrows in the sand from where he had paced the edge of the water- furrows that were now beginning to disappear as the water crept up the beach. The warmth in the cave that he hadn’t been able to relax into like usual, slowly seeping out into the night, and taking with it Genji’s certainty that his plans were a good idea. He still wasn’t sure if the reason for his agitation had been his excitement and nerves for the evening to come or the possibility of what might happen afterwards, something he had never dared to let himself imagine even as they’d grown closer and he’d opened up in ways he had never thought he’d be able to. But now as he waited on the edge of the sea, eyes darting between the cave entrances, all he could see was that final, beautiful smile.

_ Mine,_ a voice snarled in the back of his mind, a growl rumbling in his chest, a challenge to the night even as he found himself beginning to pace again.

“Genji!” Just as everything had been starting to rise up, threatening to send him spiralling there was a shout from above, and for a fleeting moment the moon above was obscured by the sun as Lúcio appeared in the entrance. He was radiant, a brilliant flame against the inky sky and then he was dropping down towards Genji, a comet rushing towards the earth, and Genji had a fleeting moment of worry even though he knew better than anyone the power contained in that small frame. Then Lúcio was twisting around, seeming to dance in the air before landing neatly in the sand. “Am I too late?”

“No!” It came out a little too rushed, Genji shaking his head to hide the deep breath of relief that he took, before he straightened, suddenly very aware of how he towered over Lúcio. “I was just worried that…” He didn’t get to finish, as warm lips pressed into his, burning away any doubts he might have been clinging too, especially when Lúcio deepened the kiss, leaning up into him, smiling into it as Genji couldn’t resist reaching out and pulling him closer.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” It was the same words Lúcio had used during his second visit when a particularly grumpy Genji had growled at him, back then it had been teasing and defiant, now it was softer, a promise chased by another, more chaste kiss before Lúcio pulled away. “Now,” he stepped away, the blazing orb already beginning to dim, his usual grin softened to something gentler and more private. “What did you want to show me?”

Genji had more answers than he’d thought to that question, itching to reach out and pull the Sun God back to him, the brief possessiveness from earlier swelling in the back of his mind, buoyed by the echo of Lúcio’s lips against with him. But there was excitement in Lúcio’s eyes and curiosity, and it was that which propelled him forward, herding Lúcio towards the edge of the sea. “Come with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“Out there,” Genji tilted his head towards the entrance that led out to the open ocean, tail beginning to sway with excitement now before he turned to Lúcio. “Do you trust me?” He held out a clawed hand, and Lúcio was already nodding, reaching out to take his hand without hesitation, allowing Genji to spin him round behind him. “Hold on to my horns then.”

“It won’t hurt?”

“It won’t hurt,” Genji reassured him, flashing him a toothy grin before turning away, waiting with bated breath as he felt the warmth of the Sun God pressed against his back, hands brushing against his scales, the sensation almost enough to make him forget about his plan. Then gentle fingers curled around his horns, cautious even with his reassurance and for a moment he forgot to breathe. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said that it wouldn’t hurt, but he had no words to describe the sensation that swept through him as Lúcio carefully tightened his grip. It was the balmy warmth of a summer breeze, a fire that spiralled and spread beneath his skin, to pool as liquid flame in the pit of his stomach, and for a moment his world narrowed down to that sensation, a soft noise building in the back of his throat.

“Are you okay?” Lúcio asked.

“Y-yes,” Genji swallowed, taking a deep breath and instead focusing on Lúcio’s hands as he moved forward, pulling the Sun God along with him. “Now, don’t let go.” He waited until he’d heard an affirmative noise, before he dove forward into the waters, feeling Lúcio instinctively settling into place against his back, grip instinctively tightening on his horns. It was a closeness he hadn’t had for far too many years, and he grinned, before tilting his head back and looking up at the stars to mark where they were going. “It’s only a short swim.”

“Are you going to tell me what we’re going to see?”

“Nope, it’s a surprise.” Genji felt lighter somehow, even with the weight and warmth of Lúcio against his back, and a strong, flick of his tail propelled them forward, and the feeling grew as he heard the Sun God laughing with joy as the water sprayed around them.

*

They’d travelled for nearly half an hour beneath the open night sky, a short journey by his standards but not Lúcio’s as his passenger informed him as they tread water for a moment, Lúcio still holding on tight as instructed. “I could’ve made you swim out here,” he pointed out with a laugh, only for his breath to catch as Lúcio tugged at his mane in revenge, before ducking beneath the surface for a moment dragging the God with him. He surfaced a moment later, chuckling softly as he heard Lúcio spluttering behind him.

“I’m going to make sure it rains in that cave of yours for at least a week.”

“Can you stay away that long?” The silence that greeted his question was telling, and Genji tried not to let his relief show, as there had been a moment of terror when he’d asked the question, and he leant back into Lúcio before a light deep within the water caught his attention. “It’s starting.”

“What…?” Lúcio started to ask, only to trail off as he spied the light and then another and another, blues and purples and reds, bright and vibrant against the inky waters.

“Take a deep breath,” Genji urged, ears flicking until he heard the Sun God obey, before he ducked back beneath the waters, blinking the protective film over his eyes as he dove deeper, careful to make sure that he didn’t lose Lúcio.

It didn’t take long for the moonlight to fade to a dull grey. The soft gold that Lúcio couldn’t entirely suppress lighting the immediate waters around him, but not enough to ruin the sight that was coming, rising from the depths and he felt Lúcio tense, grip tightening on his horns.

The creatures rose in waves from the depths, a beautiful, unearthly parade rising to the surface. Genji could remember the first time that he’d seen this sight. It had taken his breath away then, a wonder beyond what he’d ever seen with his Clan, and even in the places that he had travelled through before fleeing out there. But, he wasn’t sure whether it was because of the memories of their kisses, or the warmth of Lúcio against his back, but this was different.

Because he wasn’t alone.

And because, Lúcio had moved shifting so that he was holding onto Genji with arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he felt the brush of bubbles against his ear, before he felt lips against the side of his neck, before Lúcio rested his head on his shoulder staring out into the dark waters at the display natural beauty.

Genji lingered as long as he dared, not sure how long Lúcio could remain down here, shivering as Lúcio’s hands returned to his horns, holding on tight as he shot them back towards the surface with a sharp flick of his tail.

He’d half expected to feel as though something had ended, as though they’d slipped back into the real world when they surfaced on moonlit waters, the magical show left beneath them, but then he tilted his head to look at Lúcio and found himself swallowing. Lúcio was already glowing again, the markings on his body shimmering, reflected off the water that clung to his skin, making it look as though he had been draped in a curtain of stars. Genji could resist, tugging free of Lúcio’s grip, the Sun God releasing him without complaint as though he knew what was coming, and the dragon twisted to face him, comfortably treading water as he drifted close enough to kiss Lúcio. It tasted of salt, and summer flowers and the same deep, earthiness that was such an intrinsic part of Lúcio’s scent, and as it deepened, he felt rather than saw the orb of Sunfire growing in size and brightness, the warmth lapping at his skin and bathing them in sunlight despite the late hour.

When they separated, Lúcio was fully aglow, a wild flame dancing on the waves and casting a warm glow of the dark waters. Words were bubbling up, but Genji held them back, not sure that he had the right ones to describe Lúcio at that moment, or to give voice to what he was feeling in that moment. Instead, he turned around in invitation, and this time when Lúcio’s fingers wrapped around his horns, he made no effort to hide the low groan that rose in his throat. Knowing the Sun God had heard it when his grip tightened, fingers shifting deliberately along them, and he quivered at the sensation, even as he forced himself to move.

**

The return journey felt as though it had taken twice as long, neither of them speaking as Genji swam through the dark waters. They didn’t need to. There was no way that Lúcio had missed his reactions and pressed together as they were, he could miss the way Lúcio’s heart was pounding in his chest, a counterpart to his own.

He’d hoped that the feel of sand beneath his feet when they’d reached the sanctuary of his cave, would ground him, and give him a moment to calm himself, especially as Lúcio had released his horns as they emerged from the sea. Then he turned around, and all thoughts of calming himself vanishing. The world disappearing before the beauty of the view in front of him. Lúcio was luminous, glowing and shimmering brighter than Genji had seen him even in the middle of the day when the sun was at its zenith, bringing the walls of the cave to life. Which in turn bathed the Sun God in a rainbow of a thousand colours, until Genji felt as though he was staring at something out of a dream. It called to him. No, Lúcio called to him – his scent, the warmth and light spreading from him, the power lurking just out of sight…and the soft smile, and candle-flame of desire in the bright eyes that were watching him, waiting. Hoping.

Genji moved, rearing up to his full height, forked tongue tasting the air, not sure whose excitement was more potent in the air right then as he glided forward. A moth drawn to a flame. And Lúcio welcomed him with a smile, reaching up to cup his face, fingers sliding across his cheeks and up to pet his sensitive ears, even as he kissed him.

There was nothing soft, or chaste about this one.

Lúcio was a flame intent on consuming him, and Genji met him with equal fervour, nipping at his lips, encouraging him to let him in, forked tongue lapping at his lips in a fleeting apology before pressing deeper. Lúcio let him, leaning into the kiss, chasing it, beautiful, throaty noises rising in his throat. Genji wanted more. He wanted everything. _Mine. More. _The dragon him was demanding more, itching to lay claim to Lúcio, and it would have been so easy to let himself be swept away by it, to fall into the scent and taste and feel of the Sun God, and yet he hesitated, pulling back, both of them breathing heavily, Lúcio making a noise of desperate frustration.

“Tell me to stop,” Genji whispered, half pleading, half desperate for Lúcio to tell him that this was what he wanted.

“Why would I do that?” Lúcio asked, voice just as soft as his had been, reaching out to take Genji’s hand, twining their fingers together before pulling the dragon’s hand towards him and resting them both above his heart. “I’m yours.”

_I’m Yours._

He hadn’t realised how much he had been waiting to hear those words until he heard them, so soft that they could have been lost in the sound of the waves against the sound. But he heard them, and he couldn’t stop the noise that rose in the back of his throat, that was half-groan, half-growl, and rose to a triumphant roar that echoed across the glittering walls, and out into the night, telling the world that Lúcio was his. _Mine._ There was no conscious thought behind his movement, as he surged forward, finally allowing himself to reach out for what he wanted, pulling a willing Lúcio into his arms and kissing him. Rough and fierce, and all-consuming. He knew that he was teetering close to the edge, teeth catching warm lips, copper bubbling up, but Lúcio was groaning into the kiss, tangling their tongues together. A wordless, tacit plea for more, and any half-formed fear that Genji might have held about hurting the Sun God, vanished as warmth pulsed beneath his searching, grasping fingers, the marks on Lúcio’s body coming to life once more, searing against his scales, not enough to burn, but a pleasurable pain that reminded him that Lúcio could hold his own.

Now, he took hold of Lúcio properly, allowing his claws to tease still damp skin, as he all but shredded the sodden clothes, guiding them both further up the sand and away from the sand. Lúcio came willingly, and when their kiss broke, he moved downwards, pressing messy, open-mouthed kisses down Genji’s chest, tongue lapping at the patches of scales that shimmered iridescent green under his light. And Genji bucked and keened at the sensation, and there was mischief in Lúcio’s eyes as he repeated the gesture, deliberately slow this time, as they came to a halt, lapping and licking, tracing the edges with his tongue as he held Genji’s gaze. It was heaven and torture, and Genji’s chest was heaving, deep groans rolling in his throat until he couldn’t bear it anymore, reaching out and yanking Lúcio into him again, devouring him more than kissing him this time.

Now, he was the one exploring, clawed fingers trailing over warm skin, marvelling at the searing heat of the golden marks that he could now see in all their glory, eyes tracing their path, and his fingers following, running down the length of the marks that decorated Lúcio’s back.

Lúcio whined, licking into his mouth and moulding himself against Genji’s larger frame so that there’s no way he can miss the press of Lúcio’s erection. “Genji…more.”

Genji’s not sure what he did to elicit this reaction, but he deepens the kiss, losing himself in the taste of Lúcio, even as he touches him again. And this time he feels it, as his claws trail over those burning markings Lúcio quivers and keens into the kiss, and Genji smiles into the now messy kiss, deliberately repeating the gesture and feeling Lúcio thrust against him this time. This time, he is firmer in his touch, pressing enough to threaten to break the skin, and Lúcio’s voice broke, his teeth catching Genji’s tongue, a delightful pain and Genji is teasing him now. Pulling back just enough that his attentions can shift, fingers trailing around to the markings on the front, so that he can watch Lúcio’s expression as he traces them, claws gliding down his body.

Lúcio was even more beautiful like this, head thrown back, and pupils wide. Crying out moans bubbling up even as he leant into the touches, chasing them seeking more, jolting as Genji lowered his head, tongue flicking out to tease his nipples. The gentle sensation at odds, with the almost pain of the claws against his markings, and Genji hummed, enjoying the sounds and sight, lavishing Lúcio’s chest with attention until the Sun God was whimpering at the sensation, trying to melt into him, chasing the more that he was beginning for in a ragged, ravished voice. Then with a grin, he let his tongue shift lower, brushing just the tip of Lúcio’s erection, the groan that it earned him the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and he repeated it, lightly teasing, probing the end and drinking in the noises Lúcio was making. Before he licked along the length of it, just as he pressed against the markings with more force, and this time they both groaned, as Lúcio bucked into him, chasing the sensation as the forked tongue wrapped all too briefly around his cock before slipping away.

“Please…please…” Lúcio was begging now, a God brought down to earth and yet all the more beautiful for it, and Genji could no more have denied him at that moment than he could stop the sun rising at the end of this night.

Pulling himself up, he tugged Lúcio into another kiss, ignoring the disappointed whine. This one slow, and deep, a breather for them both, and a moment of tenderness as he smoothed his fingers over the marks that his claws had left against smooth skin. “Turn around,” he murmured against swollen lips, and Lúcio obeyed immediately, sensing the change, trusting him so implicitly that it takes Genji’s breath away and he’s gentle and tauntingly slow as he runs his palms down Lúcio’s back and then teases the swell of his ass, catching and savouring the sharp intake of breath. Even before he lowered himself, nipping Lúcio’s ass, enough to leave bruises but not break the skin, before lapping at the marks, soothing them and drawing an impatient moan from the Sun God.

“G-Genji!” It became a shout at the end, as Genji eased his cheeks apart, and press his tongue against Lúcio, light, flicking movements with the forked end only adding to the teasing, and Lúcio is quivering and shaking at the sensation. No longer begging, although Genji had a feeling that is more to do with the moans bubbling up, than anything else, and he chases those noises. Needing, wanting more, his tongue dipping just inside, but never too far. Never enough. Sucking, and licking and teasing, unravelling Lúcio a piece at a time, with a sensation that was never quite enough, until eventually, Lúcio broke, reaching blindly behind him, and grasping the closest horn, not gentle this time but demanding. Genji was one to arch up this time, the liquid warmth from before paling in comparison, and this time his tongue plunged, deeper and further, both groaning in unison.

Realising the time for play was coming to an end, he steadied himself, still teasing Lúcio, even as he reached down, wrapping trembling fingers around his own erection. It was already leaking and covered in pearlescent slick, and he groaned at the sensation of his fingers gliding over it as he gathered as much of the slick as he could, Lúcio echoing him as the sound vibrated against his too sensitive rim, finding his voice once more. “More. More. More…” Genji hummed, as he pulled his fingers away, licking Lúcio once more before pulling back.

“As you command,” he murmured, nipping him again, masking his movement as he slipped the tip of one slicked finger inside, just enough to tease. Lúcio groaned, and pressed back, seeking more now that he realised he was getting what he wanted, and Genji was quick to reach up and hold him in place with his unoccupied hand, running a thumb over a glowing mark, even as he let his tongue flick out, circling the tip of his finger, the mixture of sensations making Lúcio keen. It didn’t stop him from chasing for more though, and Genji almost took mercy on him, slowly slipping his finger deeper, alternating with the press of his tongue, and finding a steady rhythm until he was pressing his finger in as far as he dared.

Then heat flared around him, and he looked up to find that Lúcio was peering down at him over one shoulder, eyes alight, the air between them cracking with the power that the Sun God had always kept restrained until then. It was overwhelming and beautiful, and Genji couldn’t help but kiss his back almost reverently, even as he pulled out, slicking up his fingers again, and this time, returning with two fingers, realising that the time for teasing was well and truly over. Lúcio’s power calmed, as Genji continued to work him open, but the heat remained, swelling around them with each moment. A taste of what it would be like to be swallowed by the sun and Genji almost wants to know what it would be like to let Lúcio consume him like that. But, they’re both too close now, and he wants more. _I’m yours, _Lúcio had said, and he wants to make it so, and so he speeds up as much as he dares, the overwhelming warmth settling to a gentler once as Lúcio realised that the games were finally over. It doesn’t stop the soft noise of loss when Genji finally removes his fingers.

“Mine,” Genji speaks for what feels like the first time in a lifetime, lifting himself up, tail curling closer as he pulls Lúcio to him, for the first time truly aware of the difference in their sizes, if not their power. But Lúcio is pliant and willing, and beautifully, wonderfully vocal as Genji slowly pushes inside, forcing himself to go slow, even as Lúcio’s warmth engulfs him, demanding and giving more until he’s flush against Lúcio. He waits, just holding Lúcio to him, not teasing now, fingers soothing as they glide over glistening skin, avoiding the markings, for now, both of them just breathing.

Savouring.

It’s Lúcio who moves first, rolling his hips back against Genji and drawing a strangled growl from the Dragon’s lips at the sensation, but its permission to move, and he doesn’t resist. Peppering kisses across Lúcio’s shoulders and neck, murmuring senseless words against his skin as they find a rhythm as natural as the waves against the beach.

They’re consuming one another. Genji’s kisses turning wilder nips interspersed between licks and kisses, marking the side of Lúcio’s neck, while the Sun God’s markings are glowing brighter and brighter, a warmth that can’t be contained. Genji’s grip shifts, moving to spread Lúcio’s legs so that he can press deeper, tail curling up, and wrapping possessively around one thigh. _Mine. Mine. _Lúcio is close now, voice ragged, and words failing him and Genji can see his cock leaking, and oh gods, the markings are there two, a delicate, beautiful web wrapped around his erection. And this time as he presses in deep, he let his tongue whip out, swiping forcefully across the marking that stretches down the side of Lúcio’s ravished neck, watching in fascination, as gold light shoots down the markings, lower and lower, rushing towards that beautiful web.

Lúcio cried out as he tipped over the edge, spilling out across the sands beneath them, his head thrown back and glowing brighter than the midday sun. Genji was almost there, entranced by the sight of Lúcio and riding a knife-edge, only to come undone, finding his own release when Lúcio flung his arm back, shaking fingers wrapping around his horn and squeezing tight. The sensation was too much, and Genji followed him over the edge, rocking into Lúcio, as he rode the tidal wave, feeling as though he was being swept away and going with it.

Knowing that Lúcio’s light would guide him back.


End file.
